deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ryuzaki931/Dead Space: Independence Ch. 5
Hey Guys, Im back and i have the the next part of Bill and Ted's great advent.....wait, wrong story, sorry XD....lol Anyway, Fun and Games aside, the new chapter shows a little more of the power the shard possesses and what it does when it meets with someone as special when JR wields it. The secrets will be answered soon, i promise guys, but for now, Enjoy XD Chapter 5: Love is Not Lost on Necros We ran, following the locator back to Jennifer when we ran into the group of guys. “Where do you think you’re going?” one of them asked me. I started to think of a witty comeback when something that looked like a baby jumped up on the wall. “John, look.” It moved silent and inched closer to the Security group. “I said, where do you think you’re going? “I don’t know, but I think you’ll be surprised where you’ll end up.” At that moment, three tentacles came out from its back and it began launching spikes from them. “John, Come On!!!!” I pulled him and we just started running when we ran into another group of Necromorphs. “Come On, Fuckers!!!! Bring It On!!!” John readied his Plasma Cutter and was gonna fire when he noticed they weren’t even paying attention to us. Instead they were heading to the Security Group, with deadly intent. “John, Jennifer’s not too far, Let’s GO!!!!” We continued running till I recognized the building that me and Jennifer’s apartment was. “JR, what the fuck is that?” He pointed my attention towards the path ahead of us. He readied his Plasma Cutter again. “John, stay calm.” From what it looked like, it was a big creature. It was easily 7 feet tall and broad with a kind of brutish figure. As it turned to face me and John, I was both amazed and disturbed by this thing. It had armored plates covering yellow bulbs on the shoulders and walked quadtrapedal, using its arms as well as its legs to propel itself, and when we came into its view, it gave out a roar and began to charge at me and John. “MOVE!!!” I pushed John out of the way and picked up a Pulse Rifle from one of the dead guys in Security Suits and aimed at its head. “Come on, You FUCKER!!!” I yelled, pulling the trigger. “JR, it’s not doing anything!” John yelled from across the way. I was seeing that each of the shots were ricocheting off of its head and going every-which way. It turned and began to start its charge again when I fired a Stasis Shot at it. “We can’t fight it, JR. We need to go!” John was running towards the building and I followed closely behind. “Jennifer, I’m here.” I called her on my R.I.G. “JR? I’ll open the door.” “No, they’re right behind us…just stay put, baby.” John and I were within a few feet of my apartment when we saw the creatures with the scythes for hands. “Just run through them, JR.” I readied my Pulse Rifle and walked forward slowly. “JR, come on…we have to get past them quick.” I looked over at John and saw that he was scared and to my amazement, I was too. Why? Because it would be a waste of time to get back to Jennifer if I ended up dying not even a few feet from where she was. My brain was running in overdrive, trying to figure out what to do when I felt my head pounding and the voice coming back again. ‘JR, Fight through them…You have the ability to do so.’ ‘How am I supposed to do that?’ I thought to myself, not really expecting an answer back. ‘You are special; JR. you have the ability to become one.’ ‘One?’ I didn’t understand what the voice was telling me. “JR, We Have Company!!!” I turned to see John raising his Plasma Cutter and firing. Aiming the Pulse Rifle, I pulled the trigger but nothing came out. “Shit, Shit, Shit.” I opened the Rifle and found out that I had no more shots left, I had used them all when we were getting past the brute-thing. “Start Shooting, What Are You Waiting For?!?!?” John was yelling at me. One of the creatures sneaked up on me and I instinctively put my hand up to defend myself when the rock glowed blue and pushed it back and threw it to the other side of the complex like a ragdoll. “What the Hell?” I raised my hand toward the group and concentrated, thinking to throw them like I threw the other one. The rock glowed blue once again and I could feel the power emanating from my hand, lifting and tossing them away. “JR, what was that? That was Fucking Awesome!” He turned and saw me standing, blood running down my nose. “John….” Was all I was able to get out before I slumped on the floor and fell in the abyss. I was standing up, looking over the ocean. I didn’t know what I was doing there, just that I was there. I heard the voice, a little more amplified now as if, I found the source of where it came from. ‘It will be temporary, JR….You will live, and You will Make Us Whole.’ ‘Why me?” I thought. ‘It’s been you, always…since the beginning.’ ‘I don’t think I’m ready for something like this….I just want to be normal’ ‘Being normal is non-existent….the Necromorphs are a blight on the universe and must be destroyed. You’ll rid the world of them, and stop the Final Convergence from happening.’ ‘Final Con…what?’ I heard Jennifer’s voice and looked up to the sky and felt myself shifting back into reality. “Baby, wake up…Come on, please.” Jennifer was caressing my face, I could feel that. I tried to sense if John was around and found him in the corner of the living room, sitting on the couch. “My head is killing me…” I finally said and slowly opened my eyes to the sight of my beautiful Jennifer. “Hey, Baby.” I smiled. “Don’t you scare me like that again.” She said, kissing me. I felt her lips and tasted her for the first time for what seemed like a century…was it so long ago that kissed last earlier today? I didn’t care, I was with my love and my friend and I wanted to be trapped in this moment forever. “Mr. James, I presume?” I looked up from Jennifer and saw the old guy outside the door. “What the….?” “You have something that belongs to me, Son.” He moved aside and what looked like the guy with the ring from earlier came inside with him following. “Who are you? What do you want?” I said, aiming my Plasma Cutter, trying to protect Jennifer. “I am just a simple Overseer of a grand plan we intend to make true.” He walked toward me and placed his hand on my shoulder. “and you, have a bigger part to play than all of us.” Category:Blog posts